Daniel (Eco's Fursona)
Daniel is my fursona with my actual name and is based entirely off of me, SmokythePolicePup. Appearance Daniel is a light gray wolf with short, pointy ears, blue eyes like I have. He wears a red bandana that he found wandering the woods one day. In anthro form, he wears a blue hoodie with blue faded jeans. Personality His personality is based off of mine. He is a nice, caring wolf who is always looking out for others. He is usually lazy but when he is doing something, he can be a little hyper. While he is a nice wolf, he tends to have a short temper and if you get him mad enough, he will yell at you and do whatever it takes to get away from you until he cools off. When he's alone, he likes to sing to himself and watch TV. Stories By Me: By Others: *PAW Patrol Party 6 *Spooky nights bring Quite the Fright *Abby's Halloween nightmare *Halloween Adventure Parade *PAW Patrol Tennis: Ultra Smash *Super Pup 3D World Collabs: Trivia Random: *His mate is Al. *He has a short temper. *He loves to help Rocky and Ryder fix things since he is handy with tools (I loved helping my father and Uncle fix things around the house) *He works at Mr. Porter's serving food to the customers. *He loves to be on the computer and use it to talk to his friends. *He loves to write stories to share with his friends. *He likes staying up all night even when he has to get up early. No one knows how he can function with little to no sleep. *Seafood and broccoli both make him sick so he avoids them at all costs. *He calls Alexis his "Little bro". *Like me, Daniel is bisexual. *He has a hard time breathing when he runs too hard (Exercise-enduced Asthma). *He has a habit of overreacting and upsetting people even though he never intended to *Credit for the infobox goes to MidnightCollies. Friends: *Al (mate) *Daxter *Randell *Chanell *Dash *Mackie *Morgan *Brennan *Kody *Rory *Alexis *Abby *Splash (Fursona) *Bear Crush: After hanging out in the forest together, Daniel falls for his friend Al (Chaseisonthecase's fursona). They love spending time together. Al calls Daniel, Dani. Gallery IMG 20150204 075529.jpg|My Fursona drawn by Zumarocks3390 Screenshot 2015-05-23 at 1.59.26 AM.png|Gift from Confetii The Party Pup for giving her a 3 month Premium Membership on DA Fursonas.jpg|Daniel and the other fursonas-----Sketch by Confetii The Party Pup anthroDaniel.jpg|Anthro version of Daniel my fursona wearing my blue hoodie and blue jeans Screenshot 2015-06-10 at 3.45.23 PM.png|Daniel's headshot-----Gift Art from Confetii The Party Pup Daniel.jpg|Daniel (Headshot)------Gift Art by Zumarocks3390 Daniel, Rocky The Eco Pup's Fursona .jpg|Daniel-----Gift art from Chase the police pup555 DanielXDanielle.jpg|Daniel and his ex-girlfriend Danielle on a romantic date----made this for my girlfriend fur_buddies_by_shamuart239-d90uvyq.jpg|Daniel, Randell, Daxter, and Anya all together drawn--------drawing by Zumarocks3390 Pokemon.jpg|Daniel and Hailey trying to catch a "Wild Puppy" while Carter and Mackie facepaw------Short comic by Confetii The Party Pup Amiibo 2.png|Daniel Amiibo------Gift Art from Jon64 Happy Birthday Morgan.jpg|Daniel giving Morgan a gift on her birthday commission by Jay.jpg|Daniel wearing his sunglasses!--------Awesome commission by Zumarocks3390 Comission from Katie-Kats.png|Daniel----Commission from Katie-Kats on DA Lorry giving Daniel a present on his birthday.png|Lorry giving Daniel a birthday present------Birthday present from PrincessHyperSkippy Present from Alex by puppy.png|Daniel and Al (Chaseisonthecase's fursona) along with our OCs Vamp Rocky and Wolf Chase!---------Birthday Gift from Chaseisonthecase that was drawn by Puppylove5 'Cause we're gonna sing... a song.png|Daniel, Anya, Morgan, Jon and some of the others around a campfire-----Gift art by Jon64 Best friends by shamuart239-d9f30tq.jpg|Daniel, Daxter, and Randell-------Gift Art by Zumarocks3390 Flying with an Owl.png|Daniel, Jon, Anya, And Morgan in Super Mario 64-------Gift Art by Jon64 AlXDaniel.jpeg|Daniel and his mate Al under the mistletoe------commission by SunnyPuppy45 DaniXAl.jpg|A Pic of Daniel and his mate Al--------Request by Zumarocks3390 com__smokeythepolicepup_by_mala_kai-da81doh.png|Daniel!!!------ Commission done by Mala-kai on DeviantArt Cat Daniel.png|Cat Daniel----- Gift Art by MarioSuperstar541 Hb morgan by aurychase-daedirk.jpg|The fursonas celebrating Morgan's 20th birthday---------drawn by Aurychase Saving Captain Alexis.png|Saving Captain Alexis--------Gift Art from MarioSuperstar541 Fursona Sleepover!! -Chase.png|Fursona Sleepover-------Gift Art by Chase the police pup555 Eva's Gift.jpg|Eva's fursona giving Daniel a cake for his 23rd birthday--------Birthday Gift from Eva1234dog Love Somebody.png|Gift from MarioSuperstar541 cm__got_your_nose_by_musicalmutt2-dc5t37h.png|Daniel and Al building a familiar-looking snowman - Commission by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fursona Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Wolfs Category:Civilian character Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Bisexual Pups Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup